Our Summer: Practice
by TheRealChameleon
Summary: And it was just about time they caught me. I was caught of-guard, and for a spy, that is the scariest thing. "Tell me, and no one gets hurt" He said. "Oh Goode, we all know you wouldn't dare hurt me" DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS. ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie

I was sitting there, helpless. All tied up. Blindfolded, duct-taped, the whole thing. I new who it was, of coarse.

And it was just about time they caught me. I was caught of-guard, and for a spy, that is the scariest thing.

"Tell me, and no one gets hurt" He said.  
"Oh Goode, we all know you wouldn't dare hurt me"

Even though I was blindfolded, I knew he was smirking. It's an instinct.

Now you are all probably confused, so let me jump back to 3 days ago.

It was me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Zach, and Jonas at Liz's house for a sleepover.

It was summer break after our junior year. We were told by our teachers, and my mother, not to practice any spy moves or do anything to get our school exposed.

We were playing a favorite of ours, truth or dare.

"Yo, Jonas, truth or dare" Grant said rubbing his hands together.  
"Um... truth?" Jonas said, more like a question  
"Oh c'mon Jonas, you've chosen truth the last 8 times! You're getting a dare" Bex declared.  
"Oooh, and a Grant one, too. You think he can handle it?" Zach tested.  
"Guys, let's just be civil, he is a spy, if he can handle a 10 bit firewall, he can take a dare." I said, defending him.  
"Thanks, Cammie, I'm glad you still notice that I am here"  
"Oh we all know someone notices, and your dare is to kiss her! On. The. Lips." Grant dared.  
"I'm sorry, but I am NOT going to kiss Cammie. No offense or anything Cam"  
"Oh, none taken"  
"Not her, you moron, Liz." Zach said, as if it was obvious, which it kind of was...  
"Oh" Jonas said, as he blushed.  
"You knew it was her, cuz if you kissed me, Zach would be pounding Grant into the ground" I stated. I felt Zach glaring at me. We all knew he had a major crush on me.

Jonas walked over to Liz, picked her up in his arms, and kissed her. For like half a minute! Than we all saw him whisper something into her ear. She just giggled and blushed.

Me, Macey and Bex said "Awwwwh" and gave a thumbs up to Jonas. Who, by the way, had just came over his fear.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask Cammie. Truth, or Dare?" Jonas asked.  
"Um... I just did a dare, so I'll take a Truth!"  
"If you had to kiss one of the guys in this room, who would it be?"

I thought for a moment. The obvious answer was Zach.  
I remembered what Macey had told me last year while honeypotting, that dating without kissing was ok, but kissing without dating?  
I don't actually wanna date Zach, do I?

"C'mon Cammie, we are waiting" Macey said, as she filed her nails.  
"Fine, I choose Zach" Everyone knew that was coming. I felt the famous smirk of Zachary Goode come on.  
Again, I don't actually wanna date him, right?

"Ok, now that that's done, I'll choose Liz! Pick!"  
"truth" She said in her hushed, southern tone.  
"What did Jonas whisper in your ear after he kissed you?"  
She looked over at Jonas, and he nodded.  
"That he had been waiting all last year to finally do that."

Now how does this all fit in? Well just wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

Zach:

I couldn't believe Cammie chose me. Well I can believe it, but I didn't think she would say it out loud.  
I assumed Cammie liked all her boyfriends secret... you know, like Jimmy, or whatever his name was.

I really want to ask her out. But I don't want it to come in the way when I need to protect her, for non-romantic reasons. From my mom. From the Circle.

I love Cammie, I'm not sure if she knows that. But I really do.

Cammie:

We were all sitting around eating, and watching movies.  
Bex walked in carrying an empty root beer bottle. "Spin the bottle, anyone?"  
Nobody disagreed, considering everyone had a crush on someone in the room, besides Macey, who didn't mind. And me, who still doesn't know where I stand.

"I'll spin first." Zach declared. Not that was a surprise.  
It spun around 3 times. Landing on me. What were the odds of that?

"Ooooh! This should be good" Macey laughed.  
"I think they should go in the hallway... I think they'll want their privacy" Grant choked.  
"We... we can stay here" I blushed.  
That's when Zachary Goode dipped me, just like he did in the Gallagher foyer, and kissed me.

I was stunned at first. I mean, Zach was kissing me. And it wasn't, bad. It wasn't gross... It was actually, nice.  
I kissed him back and all I could hear was Grant whooing and Jonas clapping, while Bex said "finally!"

"I knew you wanted to kiss me," Zach started, "So how was that?"

I ran off to the bathroom. I wasn't sure what this all meant. I asked myself that question, Do I really like him?  
Because at that moment, my heart kept yelling yes at me.

Someone was knocking at the bathroom door.

"Cammie? Can we talk?" It was a soft voice. The only voice of Elizabeth Sutton. How could I say no?  
"Sure" I responded as I opened the door.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked  
"I'm not sure. He's sweet and all, but we can't be together."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Because everyone will make fun of me."  
"No, why aren't you sure?"  
"Because I want to love him, but in my head, it's wrong."  
"I see, well how about you come out?"

We both came out giggling and hyper. I felt like I was about to crash.  
"Where am I sleeping?" I asked, considering they all laid out their stuff already.  
"Where ever there is room" Macey laughed.

I saw why. The only spot was inbetween Zach and Bex. Great. I thought.  
I rolled out my sleeping bag.  
"Let's go get changed, girls!" Macey suggested as we all went into Liz's room.

I put on a pair of grey sweat-capris and a purple cami, with my hair in a high ponytail.  
According to Bex, I looked hot.  
But she, she was wearing short plaid shorts, and an orange tank that made her look even more muscular than she already is, if that is possible.

We were all ready to face the boys and the night of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach:

All the girl's came back from getting changed.  
Bex and Macey looked hot, as usual, but I only want Cammie. She is the only beautiful one, to me.

I watched as Cammie slipped into her sleeping bag next to mine.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl, looks like we're going to be sleeping together." I winked at her.  
"Zach, no. I am sleeping here." She paused for a second, then said; "Bex, wanna switch spots?"

But Bex didn't hear her. She was too busy flirting with Grant. This made me smirk.  
"Goode, stop smirking. It's not attractive" Macey whispered in my ear.  
This surprised me and I quickly turned around.

"You really like her" Macey whispered.  
I nodded.  
"Well I have a plan. Are you in?"  
"Depends." I answered.  
"Fine. I guess you don't really love her."  
"I never said I loved her."  
"My point exactly"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh! Look and Zach and Macey getting all comfortable together!" Bex yelled. I was surprised she even looked anywhere besides into Grant's eyes.  
"Better watch out for Preston" Jonas added.  
"Eh, Zach could take Preston any day." Grant added in.  
Preston had a huge crush on Macey, but they weren't dating. Yet.

Cammie:

Was I upset when I saw Macey and Zach whispering close and giggling? Not really.  
Did I wish it was me instead of Macey? You bet.

I knew why we were here, at Liz's with all the guys. We had a plan for revenge.  
And it was going to take place tomorrow. Tomorrow I would find out everything!

I watched as Liz turned off the lights.  
Zach slid into his sleeping bag.  
"Goodnight Gallagher Girl" he winked.  
"Goodnight, Goode."

"Nite Bex" I whispered to her  
"Sweet dreams, and don't get too close too Goode tonight, he's dangerous" She laughed.


	4. Author's Note Sorry!

**(A/N) Thanks for all the comments and ideas! I will certainly tell you guys Macey's plan and the girls' revenge! I will update soon, as I am working on the next chapter! Finals are this week, but then there is summer! So I will try to update every week over the summer. Maybe every two weeks. Keep commenting! **

**Thanks soooooo much!**

**TheRealChameleon**


	5. Chapter 4

Cammie:

I was woken up by a flash. Bex had taken a picture... of me. Laying on Zack's chest with his arms around me. Luckily he didn't wake up.

"Bex!" I whispered/ yelled  
"I think this one should go on Facebook, just saying" Macey chimed in.  
"Not helping" I added, with a glare.  
"Can we just get ready?" I heard Liz's subtle whisper from behind the two girls giggling.

I slowly got out from Zach's grip. Boy, was he strong.  
"How did that happen?" I asked Bex.

Macey started chuckling.  
"We aren't sure, but as of an hour past you fell asleep, we saw you guys like that." Macey said.  
I groaned.  
"Don't be like that. It's ok to like him!" Macey added.  
"Yeah, you two are totally adorable" Bex chuckled with a grin.  
"He's ok... I'm not sure I like him THAT way. Can we set up our plan now?" I questioned.  
"Good idea!" Liz chimed in.

We grabbed 3 wooden chairs. Then, we opened our bags full of duct tape, blindfolds, and rope.  
"Ready?" Bex asked creepily  
"Oui" I answered.  
"Si." Macey answered.  
"Ja, jeg er klar." Liz answered in Danish. **(A/N: Ja, jeg er klar = Yes, I am ready)**

"Ok! Now be quiet." Bex said as we each grabbed a small piece of rope, a strip of duct tape, and a blindfold.

I crept over to Zach, Bex and Macey over to Grant, and Liz to Jonas. Bex and Macey were working together, Grant is really big and strong...  
Liz counted to 3 on her fingers. Once she hit 3, we all did the same routine.  
Each of us put the bindfold, untied, over their face.  
Then we duct taped their mouths.  
Grant and Jonas woke up. Zach was still sleeping. I had it easy.

Then we flipped them over and tied their hands behind their backs and tied the blindfold.  
By now Zach had woken up... to a very, unusual surprise. Then again, we are spies.  
Most of our awakenings are surprising in Gallagher.

We all helped each other carry the 3 boys to their designated chairs.  
The boys squirmed a lot, that would be the reason we needed each other's help.

We are Gallagher girls, we are strong.

"Now is time for the fun." Bex said in that voice that makes you want to run away screaming.  
Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all chuckled.  
"But don't worry, Bex won't hurt you. It's only practice." I said.  
"For now..." added Bex.


	6. Chapter 5

Cammie:

Zach looked so adorable all tied up. I could just kiss him. WAIT. Did I just say that?

"I got an idea!" Bex said, as she ran for the kitchen.  
"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm kinda scared" Macey added.  
"Good luck guys..." I added.

The boys were fumbling with the ropes. And making weird moaning noises.  
Sadly, for a group of spies, they couldn't get out of a simple knot!  
Then again we are a group of GIRL spies who tied the knots.

Bex came back in, with a bowl. I ran over and started laughing. It was a bowl full of ice cubes!

"Let the fun begin!" Bex stated as she walked over to Grant.  
I grabbed an ice cube, and walked quietly over to Zach.  
I nodded at Macey, and on cue, she said, "Ok, Grant goes first"

That was a lie, but I saw Zach and Jonas sigh of relief.

I grabbed a 2nd ice cube, for I had an idea!  
I put the first one down the back of Zach's shirt. He was squirming.  
While he was trying to shake the ice cube out, I lifted the front of his shirt over his head.  
I ripped a piece of duct tape and taped the ice cube to his stomach.

By now, Liz, Macey, and Bex had Jonas and Grant squirming, also.  
They came over to watch the master (ehem ah moi) at work.  
I started tickling his stomach, and Zach looked like he was about to die. I kinda felt bad for him, so I stopped.

We all ripped the duct tape off their mouths.  
"We are gonna go get food, now. Don't worry, you get some!" Macey laughed.

We each had a stack of blueberry pancakes for us, and carried a banana for each of the boys.  
I fed Zach the banana, and he ate it right up. It was like he was a little pet.  
"Thanks, Gallagher Girl" he said with a smirk.  
"I suggest you don't smirk, I believe you are the one tied up."

Zach:

Cammie was torturing me. It was fine, a little cold, but I've been through worse.  
You do know who my mother is...  
She hand fed me a banana, how cute. But then again, it's not like I could've fed myself.  
I'm still trying to figure out if she likes me. But I got an idea.

After a day of being tickle tortured and everything else, they finally let us go.  
I had yogurt all over my stomach, and someone had braided my hair.  
I went to take a shower.

After the guys and I took our showers, we met in the guest room to talk.

"Dude, I can't believe they did that!" Jonas exclaimed.  
"Jonas, they're girls" Grant added.  
"And we need revenge. Girl's can never have the upper hand." I said.

"How are we gonna get revenge?" Grant asked, face full of popcorn.  
"Easy, tomorrow we go swimming. And then..."  
I whispered the rest into their ears.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"And that way, I can also find out if Cammie likes me."  
"Dude, you already know she does." Grant said.  
"No she doesn't."  
"Um, I am not taking Grant's side because he can beat me up, but look at this picture."

Grant and I ran up to the computer. On it, was a picture uploaded this morning, of me and Cammie.  
Cammie's head laying on my chest.

"Awwww, isn't that adorable!" Grant mocked in his 'girl voice'.  
I punched him.  
"Told yah she LOOOOOVEEDDD you!" Grant said.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow for sure." I answered as I printed a copy of the picture.


	7. Chapter 6

Cammie:

The boys had a little meeting last night in the guest room.  
Probably planning something. Or complaining... Grant WAS in there too.

I was the only one awake. I was going through Zach's bag.  
Don't ask me why, I was just bored.

It's not like I like him. It was just the only bag in my reach...  
Shut up. I know what you're thinking.  
I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM.  
(yet.)  
(Ok. I'm undecided)

Anyways... So I'm going through his bag.  
Shirts. Shorts. Bathing suit. Toothbrush. Boring. Boring.

Then I opened the front pocket.  
Pens, pencils, probably from school. It was his backpack.  
I reached me hand into one of the little pockets.  
I found a note. And a folded up piece of paper.

I undid the piece of paper. IT WAS THE PHOTO THEY TOOK YESTERDAY.

How... did... he... get... that... photo...  
I didn't want to ask him. Then he would know.  
I put it back in the pocket exactly as I found it.

I moved onto the note.  
It was awfully hard to read.  
There were all these crossed out words and sentences.  
He must have been working on something.

I read under the lines...

_Cammie-_  
So he was writing to me?

_I really like you. _

_I may seem all bad. But I have a soft side, for you 3_

_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

__All of these were crossed out. They were sweet. Totally NOT Zach-style.  
I think that's what he was going for.  
But I don't want cheesy. I want him for him.  
Did I just say that?

I did. How come Josh never made me feel this way?  
The whole I-don't-think-I-like-you-but-you're-making-me-uneasy feeling.  
Maybe I do like him.  
I shall consult Macey. Later...

I returned the note thing exactly as it was.

Zach-

I woke up first to get started on our plan.  
At least I THOUGHT I got up first.  
Cammie beat me to it.

I really want to ask her out. I mean, we would be the ULTIMATE couple 3

I stayed up late last night trying to plan out what to write on the evapopaper note to her.  
Everything was too cheesy for Cammie.

"Hey Sunshine" I joked  
"Shut up. I can't reach my bag for my hairbrush. Not my fault. Not everyone is a supermodel when they wake up"  
But she is a supermodel... even with bedhead.  
"Here borrow mine" I said as I reached into my bag.

"No... that's ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
"Fine, I'll use it to make me look like a supermodel."

She laughed. Why is her laugh so hot? Everything about her screams hot.

"Guess what?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Guess!"  
"You talked Liz into sky diving into the Grand Canyon with you?"  
"Ha, I wish!"  
"Um... I give up."  
"Ok... I am starting a new painting!"

You see, Cammie loves to draw and paint.  
She doesn't tell anyone though, because she thinks she stinks.  
Honestly, she is the best painter I have ever seen.

"Awesome! What is it?"  
"It's going to be a painting of this picture I took of all of us."  
"Cool"  
"Don't tell anyone!"  
"Ok, my lips are sealed."

"What aren't we telling anyone?" A voice said.  
"Nothing!" Cammie said a little too suspiciously for a spy.  
"You and Zach are dating?" Crap. It was Grant.  
"ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE DATING!" Great. Now Bex is up...  
"No..." I said.  
"Then why are you blushing?" Bex questioned.  
"He's not blushing, and we are not dating!" Thank you Cammie.

"Ok... I'm hungry. Bex go make me a sandwich." Grant said as he clapped his hands.  
"Oh! And get back in the kitchen."  
He just wanted to get killed.

Bex got up. She ran to the kitchen.  
"I can't believe she actually got up" I laughed.  
She returned with a loaf of bread and started hitting Grant with it.  
"Anyone else want to make a woman joke? Because I can do this all day."

Don't mess with Bex. Or you will suffer.

"I have an idea," I offered while looking at Grant and the newly awoken Jonas. "Let's go swimming!"  
"Ok." Liz agreed.

We all got into our swimsuits and ate breakfast.

And may I say... Cammie looked extremely hot in her new bikini.

It was pink with little green flowers. It had beaded straps. She was stunning.  
When she wasn't looking, I took a photo with my phone.  
Don't tell her.

I had everyone set up for our little plan.  
Let the games begin.

You know... because we were playing water basketball.  
But we also had our plan ready...

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I promise the next chapter will have their plan! I will write it A.S.A.P! 3 thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the people following my story! Enjoy and happy reading!**

** ~TheRealChameleon**

**P.S. If you want some good stories similar to this one, and ones that I can't stop reading; check out my favorite stories on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 7

Cammie

We were all wearing bikinis, except Bex who had on a tankini. (All the girls. Obviously the guys weren't wearing them)  
She says you don't have to show skin when you swim.  
I really don't care. I love bikinis.

We were playing a game of water basketball.  
It was me, Zach, and Grant against Liz, Macey, Bex, and Jonas.  
We thought it was most fair that way.

I love basketball. Almost as much as I love to draw.  
Darn.  
I will never be able to think about drawing again.  
Drawing leaves to Zach, which leads to this morning, which leads to his bag, which leads to... gulp. The picture.

I thought now was the perfect time to talk to Macey.  
"Hey Mace, come to the bathroom with me." (code for let's go talk in private)  
"Kay! Be right back guys" She said to everyone else.

We got out of the pool and dried off, we didn't want to make the house too messy for Liz's parents.  
They were supposed to come back in 2 days.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked once we shut the sliding glass door.  
"Zach."  
"Ahhh. Finally wanna admit those feelings, eh?"  
"I don't know. I mean... I'm not sure if I like him."  
"Sure..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You guys sit there and flirt all the time. You obviously have a thing for him."  
"We flirt?"  
"Duh."  
"Ew. I don't think I'm the flirting type."  
"Well you are. I'll video tape it next time." This made us both laugh.  
"And you know that picture you guys took?"  
"yeah..."  
"Well I was going through Zach's bag this morning... and he has a copy"  
"How the hell did he get that?"  
"No clue."  
"are you sure?"  
"Positive. And I really need to go to the bathroom... So you can go back outside."  
"Ok!"

Zach

Once Cammie and Macey were out of earshot... Grant grabbed Bex.  
"BLOODY HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
"Shhh, baby. No need to scream."  
"THERE IS A NEED TO SCREAM. LET GO OF ME"  
"What would be the fun of that?" He asked as he started kissing her.

Bex, being a girl, started kissing him back. That gave Grant the ability to handcuff her to him.  
Now you may be wondering, 'Where is Liz during all of this?'  
Well, she was dealing with the same thing from Jonas.

I sneaked inside to get Macey.  
NO I WAS NOT GOING TO KISS HER.  
I was just going to sneak up on her and handcuff her to the pole.  
Then I would get to our subject, Cammie.

She was our target.  
I was right behind a wall when I heard them talking.

"...if I like him."  
"Sure..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You guys sit there and flirt all the time. You obviously have a thing for him."  
"We flirt?"  
"Duh."  
"Ew. I don't think I'm the flirting type."  
"Well you are. I'll video tape it next time." They both started to laugh.  
"And you know that picture you guys took?"  
"yeah..."  
"Well I was going through Zach's bag this morning... and he has a copy"  
"How the hell did he get that?"  
"No clue."  
"are you sure?"  
"Positive. And I really need to go to the bathroom... So you can go back outside."  
"Ok!"

Dammit. I should have known Cammie went through my bag.  
Then again, she is a spy. And a good one at that.  
I jumped behind Macey and covered her mouth with duct tape.

"And this is for yesterday." I said as I handcuffed her to the nearby pole.  
She made mmmmmf noises through the duct tape.

I waited for Cammie.  
Macey or any of the other girls, were nowhere in sight.

She came out of the bathroom.  
"Hey Zach."  
"Hey. I need to tell you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Ok... Well..." Damn, Zach. Just kiss her. You'll ruin the whole plan.  
"I'm waiting... and freezing" She said as she tried to cover herself up in her arms.

I leaned in and kissed her.  
She looked shocked at first. But then she kissed back.  
I handcuffed her two hands behind her back.  
How? Well, I'm just that Goode ;)

"Really? First you kiss me, then this?"  
"Where are the rest of my girls?"  
"Dealing with the same thing."  
"Even Macey?"  
"No, I took care of her. Now let's go."  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"Let's just say... Don't mess with Blackthorne boys."

I smirked and picked her up bridal style. She was surprisingly light.  
I carried her down to the basement and set her on a chair.  
"Are you done?" She asked.  
"Haven't even started."

Then Grant and Jonas came out.

Cammie

I was sitting in a chair with Zach, Grant, and Jonas standing in front of me. I felt helpless.  
"Gallagher Girl, how do you feel?" Zach asked.  
"Stupid."  
"And why is that?"  
"Cuz I fell for a stupid plan."  
"Hey I designed this plan!" Jonas defended.  
"Yeah, and Our torture will just worsen if you continue making fun." Grant added.

"Where should we put her?" Zach asked.  
"I got that all handled." Grant added as he pointed to a mat on the floor with rolls of duct tape and rope.  
"Don't you dare..." I warned.

"Oooooh Gallagher Girl. Just you wait." He put a blindfold on my eyes.

Well this sucks.

Someone picked me up, and carried me over to the mat.  
They laid me down, and put my hands over my head, while they were still cuffed.  
I felt my hands being duct-taped to weights of some kind.  
Then I felt someone grab my legs. They spread them apart and duct taped them each to another weight.

The blindfold was undone.  
"How does that feel, Cammie?" Jonas asked.  
"Jonas, go be lookout." Grant pointed to the door.

"Fine..." he answered.

"Ok, Gallagher Girl. We are gonna ask some questions."  
"Ok..."  
"And you better answer, or..."  
"I get it." I snapped.

"ONE MINUTE OF TORTURE!" Grant clapped.  
"Don't be snippy Gallagher Girl."

"Question1. Where are you most ticklish?" Grant asked.  
"Armpits and thighs."  
"Zach, check."

Zach tried my neck, arm pits, stomach, thighs, and feet.  
"She's right."

"Question2. First crush?"  
"Josh."  
"I still dislike that Jimmy guy..."  
"Zach, shut it." Grant replied.

"Question3. Biggest insecurity right now?"  
"Um... idk."  
"TOTAL OF TWO MINUTES OF TORTURE"  
"Fine. That I'm tied up with my arms and legs spread apart while I'm IN A FREAKING BIKINI."  
"TOTAL OF THREE MINUTES."  
"WHAT THE HELL GRANT!"

"Don't be snippy Gallagher Girl, and you'll be fine."

"Question4. What would you do if Zachary here, did this..."  
Zach came up to me, smirked and laid down. ON TOP OF ME.  
"Easy. Kick him." I tried to knee him... But my feet were stinking tied to weights.  
Zach got off.  
"Hurtful Gallagher Girl..."

"Final question."  
"I've got this, Grant."  
"Kill it Goode..."  
"Cammie, would you be my girlfriend?"

*******End of Flashback*********

**A/N: Ahhhhh Clify ;) Sorry but I've always wanted to do that! And yes that was officially the longest flashback ever, sorry. I hope you're liking it, and I will continue writing! Please review!**

**~TheRealChameleon**


	9. Chapter 8

**Cammie**

"Well that's one way to ask a girl out..." I snickered.  
"Just answer the question, Morgan" Grant sneered  
"Tell me, and no one gets hurt" Zach said.  
"Oh Goode, we all know you wouldn't dare hurt me"  
"No, but Grant wouldn't have a problem."  
"But you would..."

"Could you just answer me?" Zach whined.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"No, my answer, is no."  
"What?" Grant asked.

"I will honestly answer, if you let me go."  
"Ok... here..." Zach said as he ran to grab scissors.  
"No, Zach, this is a trick" Grant responded.

Grant and Zach started fighting over the scissors.

"There's no need to fight" A voice said from behind me.  
"There's always need to fight..." Another voice.

Macey and Bex!

"Were you torturing Cammie here?" Macey asked, hand on her hips.  
"No, we didn't get there yet. Grant was just asking her questions..." Jonas answered.  
"Ok, look, free Cammie, now." Bex ordered.  
"No! She didn't answer Zach's question."

"Go ahead, Zach untie her. Then you may ask."

Zach walked over to me and straddled me to reach my arms.  
He carefully sliced the tape.  
Then he took it off gently.

"Ok, we are going to go back to swimming, since you are taking too long." Grant sighed.  
"Yeah, but don't pull anymore funny business, Goode." Bex warned.  
They all walked away.

Zach was still on top of me.  
"So what do you say, Gallagher Girl? Will you be my girlfriend?" Zach asked.  
"I say, you get off me."  
"But I kind of like this position..." He smirked.  
"Ok... but I want..." I was interrupted.

Zach leaned on top of me and started to kiss me.  
I was shocked at first, but then I kissed back.  
Eventually, we pulled apart.

"Yes." I replied.  
"What?"  
"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." I kissed him again.  
"I really like you, you know."  
"I really like you, too. I was just too scared to admit it."


	10. Chapter 9

ZACH

I smirked. Victory for the Goode!

She did love me.

I leaned in and kissed her again.

I broke away. She looked upset at me.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, but we have an audience..."

She blushed and looked up the stairway to see all of our friends.

"I CALLED IT!" Macey shouted.

"Yes you did Macey, Miss boy expert" I joked.

"Just cuz you and Cammie are a thing now it doesn't mean you can be mean . I'm still pissed at you for handcuffing me to that pole."

Whoops, I thought. Oh well.

It looked like all the girls were mad at their 'lover'.

By girls I mean Bex. She wasn't talking to Grant. Or looking at him for that matter.

Bex noticed me studying her.

"Cammie, can we talk" She asked, eyeing me.

"Yeah, sure"

She gave me her puppy dog eyes. I wasn't sure why, until I realized I had my arm around her waist. I let go and she walked away with Bex.

Jonas and Liz left to. They said something about going in the hot tub.

Nerd Love... I have no words.

It was just me and Grant in Liz's basement.

"Dude, how did you mess up this time?" I asked him.

"I... I did nothing."

"You totally did something. Spill it."

"First off, guys don't say totally"

"You just did... NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"Fine."

Grant sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So I was kissing her... and she tried to push me away. I held on tight to her and she kissed back. I snapped the handcuffs onto her hand and she tried to knee me, in that place."

I scrunched my nose up.

"So my first reaction was to pull her off me. And that didn't go too well."

"Grant, you idiot, what happened"

"I'm kinda hungry, actually."

"Just tell me."

"Her swimsuit top got caught in the handcuff as I tried to cuff it to the pole in the pool, and it came untied."

"DUDE. NO WONDER WHY SHE'S MAD AT YOU"

"No, her swimsuit didn't come off. Or fall down. She just got really embarressed. And then I asked her if she wanted me to retie it... and started yelling at me to uncuff her. Then I left."

"You are an idiot, Grant."

"I know, I would have uncuffed her. But then you and Cammie wouldn't have been together."

Realization flashed through my eyes. I was with Cammie.

Then she stormed down the stairs.

She looked so beautiful. And pissed off.

Cammie ran over and slapped Grant across the face.

"How dare you. To my best friend. I am disgusted. I thought you were gonna ask her out. Not play her."

"Wait, Grant you were going to ask Rebecca out?"

"I was planning on it, keyword was." He started to tear up.

"I seriously love her. Cammie, does she hate me?"

"You weren't trying to do that, were you Grant?" Cammie asked.

"No. I was trying to go through with Zach's plan to ask you out." A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"Are... Are you crying?" Cammie asked.

"No. Well, yes. I lost her, didn't I?"

"Grant, please don't cry," Cammie started hugging him. I got a teensy bit jealous. But this is why we all love Cammie. She can never stay mad at you. No matter what you do. And she's the best comforter ever.

If you need a shoulder to cry on, choose Cammie.

I peered up to see Bex tip toeing down the stairs.

"Grant?"

She was wearing sweatpant capris and a tight fitting tanktop that hugged her flat stomach. Her hair was damp and wavy from the pool.

"Bex I'm so sorry. I was trying to hook up these two. I was just trying to follow his plan. I would never do anything like that." His eyes got really big.

I reached out to Cammie and pulled her into a hug. How I love this girl.

"I forgive you. I heard everything from upstairs."

"You, you did?" He stuttered, still wide-eyed.

"Yeah, and I love you too".

**A/N: Sorry, I had to put Brant in there somewhere! Wasn't that just sappy and adorable? Haha. Please review! Next chapter will be more Zammie and maybe a Jiz chapter coming up soon (hint hint) XD**!


End file.
